1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction for fastening the attachment in its secure position to a magnetic lock device or other similar devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional magnetic lock device is used on articles such as bags, handbags and the like for closing or opening the bag, for example, by magnetically coupling or decoupling the body and flap of the article. The conventional magnetic lock device has the various constructions.
The prior art magnetic lock device is shown in FIG. 5, and it makes use of the magnetic attraction supplied by the permanent magnet incorporated therein. As shown in FIG. 5, it includes a first element A and a second element B. The first element A provides the magnetic attraction, and includes an annular permanent magnet 1, a ferromagnetic plate 3 disposed on the side 2 of a first polarity of the magnet 1, and a covering 4 enclosing the magnet 1 and ferromagnetic plate 3. The magnet 1 has a central bore 5, and the ferromagnetic plate 3 has a first ferromagnetic rod 6 extending centrally therefrom and into the central bore 5. The second element B that is magnetically attracted by the first element A includes a ferromagnetic plate 8 that is provided to face opposite the opposite polarity 7 of the magnet 1 and has a second ferromagnetic rod 9 extending centrally therefrom. Thus, when the first and second elements A and B are to be magnetically coupled together, the ferromagnetic plate 8 may be magnetically attracted by the magnet 1 on the first element A through the covering 4, and the second ferromagnetic rod 9 may be inserted into the central bore 5 where it meets the first rod 6 and engages it.
Each of the first and second elements A and B has a respective attachment 11, 11 on the outer side 10 thereof that allows it to be mounted to the respective correponding part, e.g., the body or flap of a bag, handbag and similar article.
The attachment 11 on each of the prior art elements A and B also has various types. For example, the type shown in FIG. 5 includes a base plate 12 attached to the outer side 10 and having a through hole 12a, and a pair of legs 13, 13 extending perpendiculary to the base plate 12 and in parallel with each other. To permit the attachment 11 to be fastened to each respective one of the first and second elements A and B, each of the first and second ferromagnetic rods 6, 9 has a rivet 6a, 9a that may be passed through each respective one of through holes 3a, 8a provided centrally in each respective one of the ferromagnetic plates 3, 8 and then passed through the through hole 12a in the base plate 12. Then, the portion of each respective rivet 6a, 9a exposed from each respective base plate 12 may be pressed and flattened as shown at 14. In this way, the respective ferromagnetic plates 3, 8, the respective ferromagnetic rods 6, 9 and the respective attachments 11, 11 may be combined together as a single unit.
The prior art attachment 11 as described above has the following constructional problems. In assembling the respective ferromagnetic plates 3, 8, the respective ferromagnetic rods 6, 9 and the respective attachments 11, 11 together, they may rotate freely about the respective rivets 6a, 9a which are not yet pressed and flattened at 14. Thus, it often happens that the respective pairs of legs 13 and 13 on the attachment 11 may be orientated in any direction, or may not be aligned properly, with regard to the respective ferromagnetic plates 3, 8 when the attachments 11, 11 are fastened by pressing and flattening the respective rivets 6a, 9a.
The above problem may not apply for the ferromagnetic plates 3, 8 which,have a simple round shape. It is clear, however, that there is the problem when the ferromagnetic plates 3, 8 have a square, hexagonal, octagonal or any other polygonal shape, or when the second element B carries any characters, figures or meaningful symbols on the inner side 15 thereof. In this case, when the first and second elements A and B are mounted to the corresponding parts of an article, such as the body and flap of a bag or handbag, the respective ferromagnetic plates 3, 8 may be orientated in different directions in relation to the body and flap, respectively, depending upon whether or not the respective ferromagnetic plates 3, 8 are aligned with the respective pairs of legs 13, 13 on the attachments 11, 11 when the attachments are completely fastened to the respective ferromagnetic plates by pressing and flattening the respective rivets as shown at 14. Thus, it is difficult or almost impossible to ensure that the first and second elements A and B are fixed in their predetermined positions on the body and flap when the respective attachments 11, 11 are fastened to the above respective positions.